Rehabilitation of Ianto Jones
by Village-Mystic
Summary: After the Doctor rescued a supposedly 19-year old Ianto Jones from the Master everything was supposed to be all right. Damaged!Secret Origin Ianto. Can Torchwood make use of Ianto? Missing scene from "The Seductions of Ianto Jones." Het and Slash.


**Rehabilitation of Ianto Jones**

**Summary: **19 year old Torchwood agent Ianto Jones was found with alien technology on his possession, acting out of character. Yvonne Hartman and Torchwood need to find out what happened and if Jones will be of further use.

A missing scene in "The Seductions of Ianto Jones"

**Characters:** Ianto Jones, Yvonne Hartman, other Torchwood One

* * *

After the Doctor rescued a supposedly 19-year old Ianto Jones from the Master everything was supposed to be all right. Damaged!Secret Origin Ianto.

The Doctor and the Master do not actually appear in this chapter, but they are part of the back-story.

Third person narrative story takes place during the longer, first person narrative "The Seductions of Ianto Jones."

Ianto Jones has been trained by and working for Torchwood since he was 16. And that went fairly well for a few years.

_Is it insane to act against your nature, even if your nature has been tampered with? Is it better to work within the system?_

* * *

The first time he was questioned, he was bound in a straight jacket and strapped to a table. Sadly his orifices were empty. That wasn't right, if we was going to be bound on a table, he should be fucked thoroughly.

Ianto could sense that he had been under heavy sedation. He knew some of the faces including Dr. Benson, the Torchwood talk therapist he'd spent a few weeks debriefing with that past Autumn.

Ianto wondered what it would be like to fuck him. He was very fevered and very hard, pupils dilated. But with all that they had pumped into him for sedation and the layers on top of him, this was not clear to them. They didn't know what he needed, craved.

"Mr. Jones do you know why you were recalled?"

Deep shaking breaths, gathered thoughts. "I was drawing attention to myself, to Greg Merrick, through my recreational activities that were out of character for the parameters that we had established for my cover identity at University."

"Why, then?"

They had to know some of it, yeah? Not going to ask something stupid about being let go. Torchwood never lets anyone one go. He struggled against his bonds, searching for friction as much as he also wanted freedom of movement.

"Well, you know I was in this extra credit psyche section, right?"

Nods.

"Well, you know we were exploring sexuality and casual sex as a study, right?"

"Mr. Jones you seem to have dropped your psychology classes and your elective study before you started frequenting these clubs…"

"Oh, that."

"Yes, that."

"Well, I didn't want to be too obvious, did I?"

"What?"

"I was on to something but hadn't found out enough to write up a report on it yet."

"Mr. Jones, alien technology was found in your possession." This was one of the security officers, then. Ianto didn't know her name. Maybe he could get her to fuck him… if she had a strap on. My Master, I have got to laid. Wait. Where did that come from. Right. Master, double agent. Got to think like Jones right now, not toy.

"Well?" the security officer asked.

"Proves my theory, doesn't it. Alien involvement."

"Mr. Jones, if I may be frank with you. It was up your arse!"

"Now no need to get angry about it. If any one should be angry about it, it should be me," Ianto said. He must appear angry to them, as hot and as bothered as he was now, seething to get up and fuck some of them. It had been hours since he had a fuck. He was sure of it, even through the haze of the lingering drugs in his system. "After all, I was on the receiving end of it."

"Well, Mr. Jones. It is alien. What we want to know is… well was it controlling you."

"Miss…?"

"Ms. Collins."

"Ms. Collins. Well, I don't know. It could have. I didn't file a report, right?"

"No you didn't."

"Well, you see Ms. Collins. In my mind I thought I had written something up. Er, maybe it was affecting me in some way. Keeping me from telling the truth of what was going on in those clubs."

"Well, do you think you could write a report now?"

"Honestly don't remember much. Just that I was going there for a reason."

"Do you remember who gave… that is who administered… how it was inserted?"

"It's all a little vague," Ianto lied, but with the same uncomfortable intensity he'd had since the beginning of his interview. Don't blow it now. He wondered what it would be like to blow Ms. Collins, to have her writhing beneath him in ecstasy. Oh, god. He was going, going to. His eyes rolled back into his head as his balls got so tight. He jerked and shook as he came hard.

The doctors were looking him over. "What's wrong with him?" "Convulsions." "Don't you think he's had enough?"

Felt kind of good. Haze of euphoria but without the agony when making My Master happy. Might be a while before sporting again. Time to think things through.

"Your preliminary drug tests came back negative, yet you appear to have some withdrawal symptoms. We're going to have to do some more tests."

His breathing normalized. "Well, if it is allowed, I'd rather be treated like a patient than a prisoner in the meantime. I am Torchwood after all."

"That you are Mr. Jones. We'll see what we can do."

Ianto knew it would be bad form to seduce his therapist, but anyone else would be fair game.

Within a few days, Director Hartman visited Ianto who had been moved to something more like a long-term hospital room than a cell. Yet not allowed anything that could be used as a possible weapon.

The fact that Ianto had been jerking himself off frequently had been noted, and in addition to the twice daily talk therapy his blood and medical levels were being monitored and tested. This included one additional session daily under medical surveillance.

That and they questioned him under different drug combinations, while he was hooked up to equipment to judge if he was telling truth and other medical side effects of the heavy drug cocktails. That was the conceit for Torchwood agreeing to allow Jones to be treated as a patient during the process. A patient who could not leave, and who must agree to all procedures.

If Jones couldn't control himself better on his own, the right drug cocktail would have to be devised including libido suppressors and anti-depressants. Some anti-depressants were known to suppress libido, so this might help with his hyperactivity and lack of sleeping as well.

Ianto knew that it was normal for him to be awake for sixty active hours or more idle hours at a time, depending upon stressors, before he could have what was considered a normal sleep period for a 24-hour period… six to eight hours. It wasn't normal for humans to be that way, but his Master assured him that there would be nothing detectable in medical tests for at least the next 200 years. Torchwood did have alien technology; some of it actually being from the future… they just called it all "alien" technology, and part of him knowing everything did not extend to knowing everything about Torchwood's current medical technology integration.

For now he was being complacent in their tests, but he knew that the longer he stayed under such close observation the more likely he'd end up pickled in a jar somewhere, an oddity or a dead case file. Though sometimes they gave him a hand job under the drugs to test if they were doing what they were supposed to do. That was nice. It would be better if they also did something about his channel, but asking about that would not only be inappropriate they might doubt his sanity.

Hartman, on the other hand, had tried to convince Ianto that she had a twin sister who was a madam, and had brought him lube and dildo from R&D when he was just 16 years old. She wanted her very specialized youth Torchwood agent to be comfortable, especially considering he'd been rubbing off so often he might be sore.

She didn't know, and what Ianto couldn't say under any drugs available to Torchwood, that Ianto had spent at least a year of relative time between the vortex and the future bordello resort. He was at least twenty year old now. Maybe even much, much more. It might not seem much 19 or 20, but the seemingly unending rounds of being fucked and filled, up to 45 or 50 hours at a time when he was on duty seemed to go on for years or decades. And maybe it had only felt that way, or maybe it was much longer.

Director Hartman also had the authority to turn off his monitors for various times of the day. Like when she was in there with him. Ianto only hesitated a few seconds before rubbing up against her clothed form, asking permission with his hot probing kisses and stroking hands to remove her clothes.

She quickly unbuttoned her top, while Ianto rolled down her stockings, opening the packet lube she had brought, and rubbed it on her mons, clit, lips and finally into her vagina. It was as tingly as she remembered.

Ianto had apparently learned something in those night clubs, because he was expertly fingering her with one hand, pushing her against the wall with his frame, and then taking one of her breasts and nipples in hand with the other. His lips moved down to her other breast. Within minutes, he was in her. Her legs wrapped around his… and they ground together for a furious half hour before they both came.

"We can do this again, yeah?" Ianto asked.

"When I have the time."

"Can you send in some others?"

"Really, Mr. Jones? Spreading the love as it were?"

"I don't want to take up too much of your precious time. Besides I might be able to remember more about what happened to me if I can relieve some tension."

"And exactly how much tension were you thinking of relieving?"

"Until they find a drug combination that won't knock me out, I'm thinking four or five times a day... That's including the nights. Not four times during the day and five times during the night."

"You have become the randy one haven't you?"

"Not the worst side effect of alien technology, is it now?" Ianto couldn't be sure if the Master had some hand in developing Torchwood's special lube, but it seemed very likely after all he had experienced. "Besides, don't you have some agents who need to learn or practice their seduction techniques? I seem to remember…"

"Not quite. If I remember you were quite reluctant…"

"I was 16 and inexperienced. You know some of this is the alien influence, and some of this is just me. I'm and adult now, and I love getting off. Don't you?"

Yvonne had been using the Torchwood lube for years. She probably wasn't altered the way that Ianto was, but it could have a lasting effect. And she certainly seemed to enjoy being well fucked. "I could try to make time to see you every day," she swallowed. "That's just until you're back up on your feet again. Mr. Jones. You are valuable field agent when you aren't being distracted."

"Observe and report is what I do best Ms. Hartmann. And of course I'm glad to be of additional miscellaneous service when I can."

"Four or five times a day you say?"

"Yeah."

"And you're still bi?"

"Oh, yeah. And you know. Some straight guys, they could always practice topping me."

"You do seem to want to be helpful." She breathed heavily, inches from Ianto's face, eyes shot dark black with lust.

Ianto moved down to suck her pussy so she would know exactly how helpful he could be.

"I'll see what I can do." She went to a second orgasm, still being primed from the first.

"I do try."

They were both straightening up, though Yvonne could see Ianto was tenting into his pants. She checked her watch.

"Meanwhile," she gestured to his sparse room.

"Books? And magazines," Ianto suggested.

Yvonne nodded.

"Can you get me a big vibrator? It might help with the personal control issues?"

"I'll see what I can do, Mr. Jones. Meanwhile, you have our house lube to ease certain…"

"Hmm." Ianto unzipped his fly again and popped his hard cock out the fly of his pants, and started to take it in hand. Looking Director Hartman in the eyes.

"Indeed."

"You have time to go again?"

"What now?" Her protests ran false as she pulled her stocking down once more.

"Yep."

"Might just." She lay down on Ianto's bed. Legs up on the air, and Ianto pounded her into the mattress. He didn't like Director Hartman. But he needed her. Needed her so bad.

As long as he had been trained and altered to be more on the receiving end of fucks at the bordello, until it was just one haze of needy euphoria being filled, as much as he had been altered to be able to take the intense pain of his Master coming directly into his mind for hours at a time, had almost been more emotionally painful to become Ianto Jones again.

His Master need him to be both a wonton toy and an intellectual agent, and the normal human mind, one that had been unaltered biologically and chemically would have broken by now. Who was to say he wasn't broken when all was said and done. But Ianto Jones knew one thing for sure. He was his Master's Good Toy.

###


End file.
